


Tea and Candy

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Maribelle's favorite, Lissa's favorite.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Tea and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> a very belated merry giftmas~

"For me?" Maribelle questioned as she looked from the small table, beautifully set for two, back to Lissa. 

"Who else?" Lissa questioned with a smile. She'd had Maribelle's hand in hers while leading her to tea and kept it there until she had to let go so that they could both sit. "I asked for all... well, all of _our_ favorite things. There's citrus in the tea, all sorts of pastries, and..." 

She gestured to a tiny tray of deep red candies. "Bear blood!" 

The look on Maribelle's face was momentarily absolutely priceless and Lissa did her best not to laugh. 

"Dearest, I do remember saying-" 

"It's raspberry," Lissa said quickly, before laughing. "But bears like raspberries, so... close enough?" 

"Certainly," Maribelle replied as she reached to take one and set it on her plate. "Now, if you've done nothing else to this lovely spread..." 

Lissa winced. "Skip the sugar in the blue bowl. It isn't." 

She did not miss Maribelle's soft sigh. But no scolding came. Maribelle knew her too well to be surprised or to ask her to change. 

That time had passed. So all she could do now was... pour tea and reach for a raspberry candy.


End file.
